The Machinist
by Ififall
Summary: Reese is battling against his feelings for Finch when Finch hires Trevor Reznik for "machinery" work. Trevor wants to start over, but what does he really want from Finch?


A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes. Featuring Trevor Reznik from the film "The Machinist"

* * *

His main strength was his gut instinct. That churning tug at the bottom of his gut, that was either filled with doubt or certainty. It was stronger than fight or flight. More physical than a punch in the stomach. His gut instinct had saved his life many a time, but with his boss Finch it left him dangling. When his feelings for Finch, became more than professional, he pushed those feelings down and swore to himself that it wouldn't get in the way of business. Reese told himself that with all of the "machine's lucky picks" It would take his mind off of his crush on his boss.

It didn't work. Finch was working alongside him. Hs voice calmly stroking his ears with instructions every step of the way. Gazing through binoculars on a stake out, Finch was no-where to be seen or heard. He'd cut himself off. "Finch...Finch?" Reese asked. No answer, no commands no Finch. Not again. Finch was acting more secretive than usual if that was even possible. He got Detective Fusco to do more digging. It led Reese to Trevor. He wished it hadn't. Finch was on the ball. He "accidentally" invited both Reese and Trevor for coffee. If anyone needed coffee it was this Trevor. He looked half asleep.

"Mr Collins I'd like you to meet Mr Trevor Reznik. He's helping me fix a valuable piece of equipment" Finch explained. "Mr Reznik has work to do elsewhere so..." Finch said, his voice trailing off. Trevor stood up nodded to Finch and left. Reese shrugged before looking at his boss in confusion. "Can I go now Principal?" Reese asked. "Reece I didn't bring you here to teach you a lesson" Finch said. "Mr Reznik has been hired to fix the machine. It's going through some technical difficulties. But Reese there's no need to be concerned, your services are _still_ needed" Finch said.

* * *

Finch had done his research. Trevor Reznik was ex con of a crime that Finch couldn't look into. He worked by day with machinery of all kinds and that along with his past made him the perfect candidate. Now Reece had been introduced to him, Finch didn't have to hide him as much. He could tell Reece when Trevor was around, and Reese now had no reason to be suspicious. Finch told Reese he had met Trevor at an airport coffee shop. Trevor was agitated and stabbing a large slice of fresh apple pie with a fork. He'd walked up to him and introduced himself.

Mr Reznik was almost as suspicious as he was. It took a while for Finch to convince him that he wasn't out to get him. A few weeks later Finch met Reznik at his apartment. There were large sheets on the table, in fact all of Mr Reznik's things were covered in newspaper and sheets. Finch didn't know where to sit. Mr Reznik suggested they go to his room. It was the only place that was suitable for humans. Finch sat down on the chair and asked Trevor if he was prepared. "Mr Reznik I'm afraid the machine's going to consume all of your free time" Finch said. "It's fine, really" Mr Reznik said. "Finch you can call me Trevor" Trevor said. "Fine" Finch said looking at the red specks of something on the bed. "Have you owned this apartment for a while?" Finch asked. You mean before prison?" Trevor asked. He could see Finch squint ever so slightly and it took him back the first time he'd _really_ met Finch.

* * *

"You're free"

Trevor had longed to hear those words. He'd been in prison for a while. He'd counted every second of every minute of every day waiting for the moment when he could go home. Surprisingly the doctors who examined him had sent letters to his work. He still had a job despite everything he'd done. They didn't tell his bosses about his spell in jail, just that he was given medications for his people problems. He hadn't seen Ivan in months. Trevor told himself that was a good thing-for now. The supervisor handed him his keys. Everything in his apartment, looked the same untouched, and Trevor couldn't see Ivan around. He was at peace for once.

"Hello" A voice said. "Mmm?" Trevor turned around to see a man in a dapper suit with glasses. "A lot of people have been waiting for you Mr Reznik, including myself" The man introduced himself as Mr Finch. They walked to the airport cafe. Mr Finch didn't ask many questions. Mr Reznik's spell in jail and how he got there wasn't important at that moment. Finch had to focus on present. He let Mr Reznik stay at a hotel. They met up for drinks, one thing led to another and Finch woke up in Trevor's hotel room with all his clothes on, of course. Trevor had his shirt off and Finch looked at him in puzzlement.

* * *

Trevor was nothing but skin and bones. Finch guessed he was six foot tall and weighed one twenty, maybe even less. "Mr Reznik...how about we go out for breakfast?" Finch asked. "I'll pass Mr Finch" Trevor said. "I'm very busy" He told him. Months later Trevor got the call for Mr Finch's advertising for his services. There was chemistry there, but neither of them could act on it. But Trevor didn't mind trying. With Finch in his room looking at his walls Trevor could handle the rejection. That feeling wasn't anything new to him.

"I can talk about prison" Trevor said.

"Trevor I'd rather you didn't" Finch said. "Okay, maybe we should do something instead of talking" Trevor said. "Yes you should look at the machine's blue-prints" Finch said. "That's not what I meant" Trevor said. He leaned over and ran his thin fingers down Finch's shirt. He could _feel_ how expensive it was. You were incarcerated for a crime that can't be discussed" "We don't have to go _that _far" Trevor said. Finch turned to look at him. Trevor leaned down to kiss Finch's still, unmoving lips. Trevor's lips were cold but he tried to make an effort and pulled Finch closer. Finch leaned forward then back.

* * *

"How long have you had Anorexia Nervosa Trevor?" Finch asked. "Finch you're not a doctor" Trevor said. "True, but look me in the eye and tell me that you're well" Finch asked. "So a person that kisses you can't be well. They have to be sick? Is that it?" Trevor asked. "You're changing the subject" Finch said. Sensing that Finch wasn't interested and wanted to talk about his health Trevor walked out of the bedroom. Finch didn't mean to make him feel uncomfortable, but it was a habit he couldn't break. "I'll call you tomorrow Trevor" Finch said getting out of Trevor's apartment. He didn't want to step on Trevor's toes, but professionally if he had to, he would. Finch didn't want his meetings with Trevor to end, but he'd have to track Trevor carefully. Finch walked outside looking on his phone to do more research on Trevor when a figure stood by his side.

Need a ride Finch?" Reese asked.


End file.
